Karinabob
Karinabob is a T-shaped robot that competed in Series 1.5 through 2.5 of Banter Wars. The main weapon of Karinabob is its articulated plow, which it can use to lift and flip over opponents, coupled with its powerful drivetrain, which allowed it to reach the King of the Hill final in its debut season. Despite this, Karinabob has seen only minor success overall in Banter Wars, scoring only one victory across three seasons. Robot History Series 1.5 Karinabob participated in the King of the Hill competition. In the first round it was put up against Scirex, The Long Arm of the Law, and Burnt Waffle Gaming. Karinabob won and moved on to the Finals. In the Finals, Karinabob fought against Leternal, Millimate, and Lasers and Everything. Leternal won, meaning Karinabob was eliminated. Karinabob also was entered into the Sumo competition, where it fought DondonChai, BarbieFaceKillah and Girls Love Gaming. While Karinabob, BarbieFaceKillah and Girls Love Gaming fought one another attempting to get rid of the other, DondonChai slowly came forth and started attacking both BarbieFaceKillah and Girls Love Gaming with its sword. Girls Love Gaming turned its attention to DondonChai and attempted to push it out of the arena, however BarbieFaceKillah charged at full force towards Karinabob and ended up accidentally driving itself out of the arena. Karinabob returned to the action and flipped the easily bullied DondonChai, who ended up becoming stuck on its side as a result of the onslaught. Soon after, Karinabob and then Girls Love Gaming are caught by the claw and flipped out of the arena, eliminating Karinabob from the Sumo competition. Series 2 Karinabob was placed into Heat F, and was put up against Team Trash competitor Facetious Goose in the first round. Karinabob attacks Facetious Goose first with the scoop weapon, but ends up flipping itself which caused Facetious Goose to flip Karinabob about and eventually over. Karinabob attacks once again, but proves unable to get under Facetious Goose, who flips it a few times. Facetious Goose constantly attacks Karinabob with Karinabob being unable to attack back, at one point Facetious Goose almost managing to flip Karinabob out of the arena. Eventually, the match went to a judges decision, who quickly ruled in favor of Facetious Goose, eliminating Karinabob from the tournament. Series 2.5 Karinabob was by far the favorite for the first King of the Hill match of Banter Wars 2.5, being put up against newcomers The Naked Rat and Chompy, as well as Series 1.0 veteran Twig. Twig quickly gets on to the center of the arena but is soon attacked by The Naked Rat, before being dragged away by Chompy and Karinabob. All four robots push and shove one another with Chompy and Karinabob being counted out for not moving, this causes the robots to move away. Chompy turns attensions to The Naked Rat who fights back using its tail, while Twig tries attacking Chompy but ends up getting damaged as a result. Karinabob is pushed off of the hill by Twig while The Naked Rat gets underneath and tries cutting the under belly of Chompy. The Naked Rat is ambushed by all three before Twig gets underneath Karinabob and tries to topple it. Chompy attacks The Naked Rat, but by doing so it loses two arms to the tail spike. The broken arm the causes a glitch to occur sending The Naked Rat and Chompy away from the hill. As a result The Naked Rat becomes stuck and is soon counted out leaving the other three to fight on. Chompy gains lots of points as it and Twig gang up on Karinabob and eventually rip off the scoop weapon. Twigs gains an opportunity and rams Karinabob toppling it over, Karinabob, although invertible, has its mobility hampered by being inverted. Twig and Chompy fight on while Karinabob crawls to the top, unable to do anything significant. Chompy, hardly able to move by this point, uses its rear grinder to attack the crippled Karinabob. Twig, perhaps sensing an opportunity to remove an opponent, pushes Karinabob into the path of Chompy's one remaining axe, allowing Chompy free reign to knock Karinabob out, eliminating Karinabob from the King of the Hill tournament in an upset. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo Qualifiers, King of the Hill Finals *Series 2: Heat F, Round 1 *Series 2.5: King of the Hill Qualifiers Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Robots with scoops Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5